Faris Scherwiz
Summary Faris Scherwiz, real name Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon, is a player character in Final Fantasy V. Faris is a pirate captain who travels with a pirate ship and its crew, accompanied by a sea-dragon named Syldra. The party first encounters Faris when they try to steal the pirate ship, which leads to their adventures as the Warriors of Light. Faris eventually lets the party use their ship, which can move without wind due to Faris' sea creature friend, Syldra, moving it. Faris is chosen by the Fire Crystal, symbolizing courage. It is revealed quickly that Faris is in fact a girl and Lenna's long lost sister Sarisa. Faris is courageous, sometimes reckless, and determined not caring what anyone else thinks. She is initially is selfish and only joins the other Light Warriors for personal reasons rather than to save the world. She is brash, rude, and rough-spoken, and, being a pirate captain, she is a strong leader and refuses to be left out of things. She has no problem with leaping into dangerous situations. As a Warrior of Light, she represents Fire, the element of courage. Being raised as male by pirates, Faris is defensive about her gender and even slips up in referring to herself as male or female. She can be defensive about her emotions and has a hard time expressing how she feels. She does have a caring side that comes out when she realizes she and Lenna might be connected, and she becomes protective of her. Though she never becomes sweet-spoken and polite, it is clear she is fond of her fellow Light Warriors and begins feeling a responsibility towards the world as they do. She appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy as a playable sub-character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Faris Scherwiz, real name is Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Pirate Captain, Warrior of Light: Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Dual-Wielder, Capable Hand-to-hand Combatant, Skilled in the use of shuriken and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Capable Archer and Weaponsmaster (Best with a sword), Capable Canonneer, Talented Bard and Dancer, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, water and earth variety, strong affinity for the fire element), Non-Physical Interaction, Can empower weapons with elements or just magic making it/them more powerful (Via Spellblade), Dualcasting, Precognition (Via Oracle abilities), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely higher), Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Levitation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up, slowing/stopping targets, rewinding time and temporarily aging targets), Teleportation, BFR, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Can mind control monsters to her will, Necromancy, Geomancy, Has access to monster skills, Power Mimicry (Able to mimic her target's last move) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Has been instrumental in the defeat of beings like the various Demons of the Rift, Bahamut, Omega, Shinryu, Enuo and Tree Form Exdeath) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Bahamut and kept pace with Exdeath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Endured torture from the full power of one of the crystals, has tanked a Tsunami from Shinryu, and survived Giga Flares and Meteors cast by Neo Shinryu) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: Varies, should at least be in possession of the Sealed Weapons Intelligence: She is a skilled all-round type fighter, is also a leader of her band of pirates Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile is based on Faris as a Freelancer with all her powers unlocked. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Square Enix Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancers Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3